


Go Anywhere For You

by Floral-Foxes (stilalalinski)



Series: 4 times Loki lied +1 time he told the truth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, magic traps, reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/pseuds/Floral-Foxes
Summary: He could see them now, he and Loki, innocent children unaware of the sorrow coming their way. Loki’s hair was short, curling just under his ears, and Thor was loud and exuberant from their adventures, his braided hair gleaming gold.Mother would scold them for getting so dirty, but Loki would talk them out of it, spinning some impressive tale Mother couldn’t help but be fooled. While Father praised his skills in battle, Loki would sneak sweet treats from the kitchen; and at night they’d recount their harrowing adventures over sticky buns and laughter, excited for what the next day would bring them._________________________Loki tells his final lie.





	Go Anywhere For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was having terrible writer's block. Still not super thrilled with this one, but we finally hit the final lie! These really aren't coming out how I expect, so I hope they don't seem super scattered. Enjoy!

“Remember when I said we should bring an army?”

Thor, Loki, and Brunnhilde were kneeled in a circle on the ground of a tiny hut, hands bound behind them by a thin glowing rope. Hooded figures surrounded the trio on all sides, blocking any potential escape routes.

No matter how hard Thor strained, or how much lightning he channeled into the manacles, he simply couldn’t break them. Loki had already tried multiple spells and Brunnhilde all but passed out from exertion.

“Excuse me for not realizing we’d be met by angry mages,” Thor snarled, muscles popping as he pulled on the ropes, further shredding his bloody wrists to pieces.

This was truly not how he expected their trip to go.

 

* * *

 

Their arrival had gone smooth enough--they’d landed in a luscious field of wildflowers, a soft breeze dancing through tree tops and a sky so very blue. The air smelled of lavender and sweet honeysuckle, and Thor felt giddy with happiness.

It was as if he was a little boy again, running through the fields of Alfheim as Loki chased behind him, smile so brilliantly bright…

“This is a trap,” Loki said quickly, distorting the grinning child into a dark, serious figure against the picturesque background.

“We’ve barely stepped foot on this world and you’re already suspicious?” Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, but her usual rough baritone had melted into wispy wonder as she admired their surroundings.

Loki ignored them and wandered to a nearby tree to inspect the low hanging branches.

“I wish Banner could see this,” Thor breathed, squatting to poke at a radiant flower the color of spun silk.

Bruce had elected to stay behind on account of the Big Guy, though Loki had argued The Hulk would be an invaluable assist should they have to fight. In the end, however; Thor had decided the best approach to the new planet would be a small group--meaning simply Thor, Brunnhilde, and Loki. If an altercation were to occur, they would be more than capable.

“It’s just like Alfheim, brother,” Thor beamed at Loki, who merely kept his back to the blond.

Beside Thor, Brunnhilde flopped onto the grass in a heap of laughter, arms spread wide as she gazed into the endless sky.

“Relax, Lackey. Take a breather and join us down here,” she beckoned and closed her eyes to bask in the warm sunlight. Thor followed her cue and rolled on his back so their shoulders touched. He hadn’t felt this light in years, so unburdened by stress and sorrow--it was a feeling he could get used to.

Loki glanced over his shoulder at his two lounging companions with a scowl, the workings of a spell unraveling under his breath.

Thor closed his eyes and breathed in deep the enticing aroma of something. It smelled of the soft, floral fragrance Frigga always carried, of the tangy oranges Odin was so fond of eating, of the dusty books Loki always lugged around--it smelled of home.

“Eir--”

The words were quiet, and when Thor lolled his head to look at Brunnhilde he found her gaze distant, hazy with memories.

“It smells like Eir.”

“Who--”

“That’s impossible, she’s--”

The sun became suddenly shadowed, and Thor squinted up into Loki’s unimpressed face.

“You’re blocking the warmth,” Thor grunted. Loki stepped to the side and Thor was briefly blinded by the brilliant rays of light.

“Idiot,” Loki scowled as Thor shouted in pain, eye slamming shut. “Get up, both of you,” he continued sharply.

“No,” Thor pouted, watering eye blinking open, “you get down here.”

“Notice there are no bird songs, no other living sounds besides us?” Loki said, ignoring Thor. “Does this not seem strange?” When he didn’t get a response from Thor he glanced at Brunnhilde to find glazed eyes aimlessly following the clouds in the sky.

Thor reached up to tug at Loki’s ankle, intent on toppling the other man.

“Come on, brother, it’s like when we were boys.”

Loki scowled and kicked Thor’s hand away, stepping further from his brother’s aimless grabbing.

“I don’t remember Alfheim causing aromatic hallucinations,” Loki snapped and bent to grab Thor’s collar in an attempt to haul him to his feet. He managed to get Thor into a sitting position for a second before the other man let out a breathy laugh and flopped back to the ground.

“Come on, you great oaf,” Loki grunted and tried again. “I can’t maintain this spell forever.”

Thor was a dead weight that would not budge, and Brunnhilde beside him had not moved a muscle in over five minutes. Sighing, Loki plopped into a cross-legged heap next to Thor, eyeing his brother with disdain.

“You’re really going to let your people die so you can chase some stupid memory?”

“‘S not stupid,” Thor mumbled blearily, eye unfocused.

“No?” Loki sniffed, “better be a damn good memory.”

“It is,” Thor smiled, the world was spinning now and he was losing grasp on which way was up, where was Loki sitting, wasn’t Brunnhilde here?

“It’s us.”

The clearing was quiet as Thor lost himself in his memories. He could see them now, he and Loki, innocent children unaware of the sorrow coming their way. Loki’s hair was short, curling just under his ears, and Thor was loud and exuberant from their adventures, his braided hair gleaming gold. Mother would scold them for getting so dirty, but Loki would talk them out of it, spinning some impressive tale Mother couldn’t help but be fooled. While Father praised his skills in battle, Loki would sneak sweet treats from the kitchen; and at night they’d recount their harrowing adventures over sticky buns and laughter, excited for what the next day would bring them.

Thor was so unbelievably happy.

“You sentimental fool.”

Loki’s body hitting the ground was the last sound Thor heard before darkness enveloped him.

 

* * *

 

So here he was, head pounding and a vindictive Loki fidgeting next to him.

“Is now really the time for this?” Brunnhilde said weakly, head resting against Thor’s.

“I just want it known that I said all along we should bring backup,” Loki continued unperturbed. Thor could feel his hands wiggling in the constraints behind him and he couldn’t help but wish for another one of his brother’s miracles.

“Alright, we get it,” Brunnhilde sighed, “You were right.”

“Thank you,” Loki’s smirk soured into a wince when the rope bit into his skin.

“It’s no use,” Thor said quietly. “I’ve been trying ever since we woke up.”

“Shut up, Thor,” Loki growled and stilled his ministrations when one of the hooded figures stepped forward.

“Odinson.” Piercing yellow eyes gleamed from under the hood, sweeping past Thor to Loki. “Laufeyson.”

Loki met the stare with an equally icy glare, scrutinizing the figure before him.

“You obviously know who we are,” Loki grit through a sharp smile, “but I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.”

“We know who you are and what you want. Who we are is of no importance,” the figure boomed, and the rope around their wrists tightened drastically.

“What do you want?” Thor barked, patience run thin. Loki’s elbow jammed into Thor’s ribs, but Thor was done waiting around. “If you know what we want, then you know we come in peace.”

“As did Odin,” another voice echoed around the tent.

“Great,” Brunnhilde grunted. “Look, if this is another family issue I have nothing to do with any of it. I’m just an innocent bystander.”

“You fought for Odin, did you not?” the first figure questioned. Brunnhilde’s silence was the only answer it required. “You seek asylum from those who’s worlds have been destroyed by other’s who ‘came in peace’. I do not see why we should help you.”

Thor ground his teeth and stared the figure down, aware of the way Brunnhilde awkwardly shifted behind him.

“I’m sorry for whatever terrible actions Asgard might have taken against you,” Thor began, “but Asgard is no longer, and Odin is dead.”

“We are well aware,” the voices intoned.

“Then you are aware I am now King, and my rule is not Odin’s rule,” Thor pleaded.

“We have seen no such thing,” the first figure countered.

“But we have seen your minds, and we have no desire to aid those who harbor the void within them,” another added. Thor felt Loki tense next to him, but he kept his eye trained on the figure before him.

“I just want to save my people,” he continued. “Kill us, but please leave my people be. They’ve suffered enough because of us.”

The figures were quiet, the first one’s head tilted as if in contemplation.

“Then leave,” it finally said.

“We can’t,” Thor cried, wrists straining against the ropes in exasperation.

“You can not,” the figure countered, “but one of you can.”

With that the creatures dissipated as though carried away by the wind.

“What the hell does that mean?” Brunnhilde growled and yanked on her restraints. The ropes didn’t budge and she let out a frustrated shout. “What the fuck are those things?”

“Loki?” Thor passed the question to his brother.

“I don’t know,” he admitted quietly after a moment’s hesitation. He was unnaturally still, and Thor missed the constant fidgeting of his fingers. Loki was spooked by something, and that never bode well.

“Great, fucking great,” Brunnhilde scowled. “We are being held captive by some unknown enemy that can apparently zap both Lackey’s magic and the fucking God of Thunder’s fucking Thunder!”

“Heimdall will find us,” Thor said with more confidence than he felt.

“And what?” Brunnhilde countered, “send Hulk swooping in? Who knows what they would do to him. Admit it, we’re fucked.”

Thor shifted angrily on his knees; this was not how he was going to die, he survived Ragnarok, he could survive a couple of vengeful beings. He glanced at Loki from the corner of his eye, noting the carefully blank expression and downward gaze.

“Unless one of us can get us out of here,” he said pointedly. Brunnhilde paused her indignant shouts, head whipping towards Loki. S

ensing both their stares, Loki glanced between Thor and Brunnhilde, expression unreadable.

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do?” he hissed defensively. “Whatever spell is protecting this place is one I do not know how to break.”

“They said one of us could,” Thor hedged.

“I didn’t think you were one to admit defeat so easily,” Brunnhilde added on. Loki rolled his eyes and tugged on the restraints again.

“This isn’t me admitting defeat, it’s me being realistic. Whatever magic they are using is one I am not familiar with.”

The group fell into silence again as Loki’s words sank in. If their magic user couldn’t outdo the other magic user? Well...that was a problem.

Thor thought of the memory he had recounted in the field, how happy he had been to be beside his brother again, laughing and simply enjoying their lives--how had they gotten to this place?

Time ticked slowly by as the hooded figures did not make another appearance, leaving the trio in sullen contemplation. The tent they were in had one exit; maybe if they worked together they could stand and shuffle their way over--

“What happened back there, anyways?” Brunnhilde interrupted Thor’s thoughts sharply. She shook her head, body bowing so Thor and Loki were forced to lean towards her. “It was like when you fucked with my mind,” she aimed bitterly at Loki, “but so much more...visceral. I could actually smell--” She broke off with a shuddering breath, eyes closing against undesired tears.

“I could smell Mother and Father,” Thor added wistfully. “It smelled like when we were boys.” He tilted his head to gauge Brunnhilde’s reaction, barely able to view her profile with his good eye. He gently nudged her shoulder with his own, hands searching to clasp hers. “It’s okay to be upset...I am.”

Brunnhilde’s eyes slid open to meet Thor’s, expression somber. She gave him a watery smile before taking a deep, calming breath.

“I saw someone I once loved,” she said quietly. “She was my entire world.”

_Eir_.

“I’m sorry,” Thor added in equally hushed tones. “I can’t imagine how difficult that was.”

Brunnhilde shrugged ruefully and hardened her expression, trying to pull herself back together.

“It was a long time ago,” she muttered, eyes drifting towards Loki. “What’d you see?”

“Nothing,” Loki said sharply, shoulders rigid. “Unlike you two, I was aware of the spell clouding our minds.”

“Well, excuse me, your majesty,” Brunnhilde said tightly, “not all of us can be as perfect as you.”

“Truly?” Thor asked, searching for Loki’s eyes. “You truly didn’t see anything? Smell anything?”

“Truly,” Loki scowled. “As soon as we landed I detected a faint trace of magic in the air and was quick to work on a counter-spell.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this to us?” Brunnhilde scoffed. “I don’t believe it for one second.”

“You were already too far gone,” Loki retorted, voice raising in anger. “I tried, but you both were so eager to explore lost memories that it didn’t matter.”

“Eager?” Brunnhilde snapped, body twisting as much as capable to face Loki. “I have been doing my fucking best to repress those ‘lost memories’ for hundreds of years now!”

“Right,” Loki began derisively, “you drunk it all away on Saakar and became the Grandmaster’s best slaver.”

“Loki, that’s enough--”

“No, no,” Brunnhilde cut Thor’s reprimands off, “while we’re here we might as well air out all our grievances, right?” she said scathingly, teeth barred in a fierce smile. “Yeah, I became his best slaver, and you became his best whore. We all had to survive somehow, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Loki replied, utterly calm. “And we survived. Only for two idiots to succumb to the cheapest trick in the book.”

“And who’s fault is it they want nothing to do with us?” Brunnhilde snarled. “I don’t know about you, Thor, but I surely haven’t encountered the Void.”

For all intents and purpose, Loki seemed completely unaffected by Brunnhilde’s remark, but Thor could hear a stuttering, ragged breath building in his brother. It was a harsh sound that Thor never wanted to hear again, a wheezing of air Loki futility tried to suppress.

“Okay, I think we need to calm down,” Thor said carefully, “this isn’t helping us get out of here.”

“No, and neither is he,” Brunnhilde snarled at Loki. “I’m pretty fucking tired of his holier-than-thou attitude, as if everything that happened isn’t a direct response to his actions.” Brunnhilde shoved her shoulders into Loki’s, rocking all three of them to the side. “He’s done nothing but lie since I’ve met him; even now you’re lying, aren’t you? What the hell are you hiding?”

“You think I willingly encountered the Void?” Loki uttered deadly quietly, giving Brunnhilde pause.

Thor thought of the broken Bifrost, his brother’s body dangling over a gaping darkness.

“Did you not?”

Loki growled, fingers twisting around as if reaching for something.

“No,” Loki grunted, and Thor could feel the air charging, some pressure raising the hair on his arms.

“I meant to die.”

A brilliant blue light illuminated the tent, and they were gone.

* * *

The edges of the world were fuzzy when Thor finally began to stir. There were muffled footsteps hurrying past his head, and the ground beneath him was freezing.

Groaning, Thor wearily blinked open his eye to the concerned face of Bruce hovering over him.

“Oh thank the lord,” Bruce sighed in relief, slumping backwards from the disoriented god.

Slowly gathering his wits, Thor noticed he was lying on the floor of the Throne Room, Brunnhilde and Loki sprawled in similar positions nearby.

“What the hell happened?” he mumbled, pressing a hand to his pounding head.

“I have no idea,” Bruce said quickly. “Heimdall was telling me he could no longer see you when all over a sudden there was a flash of blue light and you guys were here!”

“Flash of...what?” Thor trailed off in confusion--the last thing he could remember was Brunnhilde and Loki arguing, did their captors have a change of heart and decide to let them go? Shaking his head, Thor clamored to his feet and felt a wave of nausea roll through him. It was the same feeling he had when Strange teleported him unnecessarily around his manor.

A soft murmur from Loki announced the god’s awakening.

“Go check on Val,” Thor nodded at Bruce, “I’ll see to my brother.” The relief on Bruce’s face would have made him laugh given any other situation, but right now he could only manage worry and confusion.

He treaded softly towards a slowly stirring Loki, crouching beside him and placing a hand on his back when he attempted to sit up.

“Easy, brother,” Thor coaxed, his other hand falling to cup Loki’s neck.

Brilliant blue eyes snapped open at the touch, the edge of panic swirling in the icy depths.

“Thor?” Loki’s voice was hoarse, raw with confusion and strain.

“Loki,” Thor gasped, his grip growing tighter, “your eyes.”

The words were a harsh slap to reality, and Loki quickly recoiled from his brother’s touch, eyes blinking rapidly.

“What of them?” he asked plainly, emerald green eyes piercing into Thor.

“I thought--” Thor pursed his lips and leaned in closer, hand reaching up to turn Loki’s face. “They were blue…”

Loki swatted Thor away and pushed himself to stand, swaying slightly before gaining his balance.

“You must have hit your head, brother. Careful,” Loki sneered down at Thor, “you have too few brain cells as is.”

Loki walked away before Thor could respond, leaving the blond to join Bruce by Brunnhilde. She was beginning to stir, scowl forming on her face.

“What the hell happened?” she muttered, accepting Bruce’s offered hand to help her stand. She looked between Thor and Loki, the latter having moved to stare out the large window in front of the room.

“I’m not sure,” Thor admitted. “There was some surge of power and then we were back on the ship.”

“A spell?” Brunnhilde asked with a nod in Loki’s direction.

“The bonds kept us from using any--”

“I managed to find a tear in the spell,” Loki interrupted, eyes frantically darting amongst the stars.

_But that blue…_

“Isn’t your signature thing like...green?” Brunnhilde asked skeptically, arms crossing as she scrutinized Loki.

“Sometimes,” Loki offered distractedly.

Memories of their time as children ran unbridled through Thor’s mind, each instance Loki’s magic made an appearance.

“No,” Thor stated firmly, “As long as I can remember your seidr has been green.”

Loki’s eyes were sharp when they met Thor’s, a cross between panic and derision. His jaw clenched tightly but he did not refute Thor’s claim.

“What power do you possess?” Thor felt the familiar stirrings of betrayal beating against his chest, the familiar _Loki is hiding something, he tricked you_ loud and painful in his mind.

The blue flash, the ice in Loki’s eyes, his miracle escape from Asgard--it was all beginning to connect in Thor’s mind.

These abilities, this magic; it was something Thor hadn’t seen since…

_New York._

“You didn’t,” Thor heard himself whisper, a plaintive plea in his voice.

Before Loki could respond the Throne Room door slammed open, announcing the arrival of Heimdall.

“My King,” he nodded at Thor, “we have a problem.”

Suddenly, a shadow cast itself over the room, filling the corners with a deep darkness. Startled, Thor jolted towards the window, Loki completely rigid next to him.

An enormous ship loomed directly before them, an armada of war ships hovering just outside the vessel.

“Okay,” Loki breathed, “I lied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee in hand, Thanos is ready to fuck some shit up.
> 
> Also, before anyone worries, Thor did not forget Loki's little confession before their escape~
> 
> Now let's see what truths Loki has to spill >:)


End file.
